museafandomcom-20200215-history
Gibirgoden
As the legend goes, Gibirgoden came into existence when the Hooded Figure was having trouble putting together a story of hers. She tried rewriting it, mixing up the pages, changing the ending, even starting from scratch; nothing seemed to help. Frustrated, she took a break to cook. Suddenly the perfect idea came to her—but in her excitement she knocked the table and all of the pages fell into the cauldron over the fire. The stew bubbled and broiled thoughtfully. Then, from its swampy depths, the Mother of All Witches emerged.Category:Characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Gods Powers Gibirgoden has power over hurricanes and winds, and can manipulate them to grow and reduce in strength. The patron of witches, she has control over all things concerned with cauldrons, potions, written spells, and runes. Many followers of false deities believe that Gibirgoden’s existence canonizes their own gods, as Girbirgoden has domain over them. Obedience 1 Perform an act of cruelty upon a nonbeliever of Gibirgoden after spending an hour observing the nonbeliever—preferably from a vantage unknown by the vicitm. This act must, at the very least, incite the victim to tears or anger. Gain a +4 profane bonus on saves against illusions. Evangelist Boons # Deceiver (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/silent-image/ silent image] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/invisibility/ invisibility] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/glibness/ glibness] 1/day # Covenant of Three (Su or Sp): You may not be a hag, but you can wield hags’ power in conjunction with your sisters. You count as a hag for the purpose of forming a coven. You can be part of a coven only if it has no male members. If you are already a hag (or already count as one for the purpose of forming a coven), you can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/project-image/ project image] once per day as a spell-like ability. # Black Magic (Su): The Mother of All Witches imbues you with the darkest power of witchcraft. You gain a grand hex, chosen from any of those available to witches. This hex’s DC is equal to 10 + half your level + your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier (whichever is highest); if you are a witch, you can use your hexes’ DC instead. If you are not a witch or a hag, you can use this hex only once per day. Exalted Boons # Witch’s Trick (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-self/ disguise self] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-self/ misdirection] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bestow-curse/ bestow curse] 1/day # Elder’s Grace (Ex); You immediately age to the next age category, gaining all of the appropriate bonuses to your mental ability scores without taking any penalties to your physical ability scores. If you are venerable when you achieve this boon, you die and become a ghost. Any illusion effect you create gains a +2 profane bonus to the save DC. This transformation into a ghost persists even if you fail to perform your obedience. # Shriek of the Damned (Sp): Once per day, you can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wail-of-the-banshee/ wail of the banshee] as a spell-like ability. Sentinel Boons # Tormentor’s Invocation (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/ill-omen/ ill omen] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blindness-deafness/ blindness/deafness] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pain-strike/ pain strike] 1/day # Widow’s Cruelty (Ex or Su): Gibirgoden grants you a form meant to beguile and slay, as well as the power to join a witch coven. You count as a hag for the purpose of forming a coven. In addition, your nails become razor sharp, granting you two natural claw attacks that deal damage appropriate to your size (1d4 for a Medium creature). If you already had claw attacks, those attacks deal damage as though you were one size larger instead. You become female (if you weren’t already) and physically attractive; depending on how drastic the changes are, you may or may not still be recognizable as your former self. Hags do not become physically attractive in this way. # Maiming Strike (Su): With a single ripping claw, you destroy a creature’s virility and wreck its physical and magical potency. Three times per day, you can make a single claw attack as a standard action. In addition to taking normal claw damage, the creature struck must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + half your Hit Dice + your Strength or Dexterity modifier, whichever is higher) or become permanently mutilated in a physical and spiritual way. The victim takes a –6 penalty to its Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution score (chosen by you) and on caster level checks, concentration checks, and spell penetration checks. The victim can no longer sire or birth children. This is a curse effect. Obedience 2 Fill your mouth with fresh, fragrant herbs. Recline in a tub or pool of cool water with a live toad on your breast and meditate on the teachings of Gibirgoden for 1 hour, then let the toad go. Gain a +4 profane bonus on saves against disease. Boons # Grower of Herbs (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/cure-light-wounds/ cure light wounds] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/barkskin/ barkski''n] 2/ day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/lily-pad-stride/ ''lily pad stride] 1/day # Swamp Treader (Sp): You are used to the harsh and unforgiving nature of swamplands. You gain a +3 natural armor bonus to AC. # Vine Caller (Su): Once per day you can summon a Large mass of living plant matter. The plant matter has the statistics of a viper vine. The viper vine follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute per HD before vanishing back to its native plane.